Kobold Traits
Regional Traits The following are regional traits for kobolds (and other creatures from areas commonly occupied by kobolds). * Briar Bandit (forest): '''The time you've spent crawling through thorny brambles and other thick underbrush during raids and ambushes taught you how to move without disturbing the dense flora around you. When in overgrown areas, you gain a +2 trait bonus on Stealth checks and a +1 trait bonus on damage rolls with sneak attacks. * '''Gravelwalker ( Darklands, usually under warm mountains): '''Having grown up navigating rockslides and picking your way through partially collapsed tunnels, you are able to determine the most stable path across difficult terrain caused by rubble or other debris. You can move normally through such obstructed spaces, and can run or charge though them with a successful Acrobatics check. * '''Grit Goggles ( Darklands, usually under deserts): '''Exposure to the constant hazards of airborne particles (such as during a sandstorm or cave-in) has made your eyes less susceptible to irritants, such as sand, dust, and even liquids and gases. You gain a +2 trait bonus against being blinded by foreign objects (such as from a Dirty Trick combat maneuver) and you halve any reductions in visibility from the environment (such as from certain storms) and their corresponding penalties. For example, if you were in a sandstorm that normally reduces visibility to 25 feet and imparts a -4 penalty on Perception checks, you reduce visibility to 50 feet and take only a -2 penalty on Perception checks. * '''Iron Lungs ( Darklands, usually under marshlands): Due to the constant intrusion of marsh gases seeping into the tunnels and chambers of your lair, you can hold your breath for twice as long and gain a +2 trait bonus on saving throws against the effects of inhaled poisons. * Lair Snake (dragon's lair): You spent your formative years bowing and scraping in the presence of a dragon, witnessing the glory of the vast hoard… and squirreling away a few bits of coin for yourself. You gain a +i trait bonus on Appraise checks, and your starting wealth increases by 200 gp. * Snowstride ( Darklands, usually under cold mountains): '''The wide stance and sure footing you developed while traipsing over ice-covered rock and frozen earth provides you with a +i trait bonus on Acrobatics checks made on slippery surfaces and enables you to trip or bull rush opponents two size categories larger than you instead of just one. * '''Stream Nomad (Darklands, usually under rivers): Digging tunnels near a body onrushing water has taught you how to use water as a means oftravel and escape. Others whisper that you must have been born with webbed feet. You gain a +i trait bonus on Swim checks, and Swim is always a class skill for you. You increase the speed of any raft, barge, keelboat, or rowboat you pilot by 4 miles per day (1/2 mile per hour). * Suck in Your Gut (Darklands): '''Because of the frequent need to move through the tight tunnels and other narrow spaces sounding your tribe's lair, you're able to move normally when squeezing and take only a -2 penalty on attack rolls and to AC. * '''Trap Savvy ( Darklands): '''Growing up in a dangerous area, you were constantly surrounded by traps that had been set up to defend your lair from intruders. Sometimes these dangers were so densely packed that you couldn't go more than a couple feet down a tunnel without encountering a new way to die. You gain a +i trait bonus on Craft (traps) checks, and gain a +1 bonus to AC against attacks by traps or on saving throws against effects created by traps. Coloration Traits Though some traits are common to all kobolds, the following race traits are particular to kobolds of certain colors. Note that kobolds born from two differently colored parents are colored like one parent or the other, rather than a mix ofthe two. Kobolds characters are not restricted from taking traits from another color, though the following traits are typical of each color, and considered prestigious. Black scaled Kobolds Like the black chromatic dragons they venerate, black kobolds often lurk in fetid swamps. With an affinity for acidity and corruption, these marsh dwellers revel in decay. * '''Bog Scamp: '''You were raised in the sludgy swamps, and are used to moving through boggy terrain. You can swim through a deep bog at up to half your speed as a move action, instead of the normal quarter speed. Failing a swim check while in a deep bog doesn't cause you to go underwater, even if you fail by 5 or more, though such a failure still results in a lack of progress. * '''Ooze Defense: '''The murky tunnels of your tribal home were infested with voracious oozes, which were a constant threat to your tribe. To protect yourselves, you and your tribespeople never strayed far without anti-ooze acid. You begin play with three alkali flasks (Pathfinder RPG Ultimate Equipment 106). These don't count against your starting character wealth. * '''Sneaky Swimmer: '''Swimming comes naturally to you, as does hunting marsh vipers and other aquatic creatures. Increase the number ofrounds you can hold your breath underwater by an amount equal to your Constitution score. You gain a +2 bonus on Stealth checks in swamps and in underwater environments. Blue-scaled Kobolds Blue kobolds are orderly and neat, and tend to hatch complex schemes. While they plan brutally effective ambushes and traps, they do not excel at improvisation, and may falter if their plans go awry. * '''Draconic Echo: '''Like the blue dragons your tribe reveres, you have a touch ofillusory magic. You are able to cast 9host sound twice per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this effect is equal to your character level.This spell-like ability's save DC is Intelligence-based. * '''Elaborate Trapper: '''You're blessed with a devious mind, and the more elaborate your traps are, the more effective they become. When creating a trap, if your Craft (trap) roll exceeds the DC of the check by 5 or more, that trap's Disable Device DC increases by 2 . * '''Lightning Blessed: You're favored by the lightning shaman of your tribe, and he gifted you several sacred items as a reminder of your origins. You begin play with three vials of bottled lighting (Ultimate Equipment 106). These don't count against your starting character wealth. * Liquid-Tongued: '''The magic-users in your tribe pride themselves on their ability to control the forces of water. Integral to this practice is the ability to study and communicate with visitors from the Elemental Plane of Water. In addition to speaking Draconic, you begin play with the ability to speak Aquan. Green-scaled Kobolds Like their corresponding draconic cousins, green kobolds are at their best when surrounded by foliage. At home in forest caves, green kobolds tend to be more tolerant than kobolds of other colors. * '''Alchemical Breath: Your tribe, in an effort to emulate the green chromatic dragons they admire, goes to great lengths to secure alchemical coal (Pathfinder RPG Ultimate Race Guide ''135). As a member of a green kobold tribe, you begin play with three pieces of the choking smoke variety of alchemical coal. Eating one of these pellets allows you to exhale noxious vapors, damaging and sickening your enemies. These pellets do not count against your starting character wealth. * '''Kobold Herbalist': You are familiar with the f lora of your native forest and have rudimentary skill as an herbalist. Once per day, you can attempt a DC 20 Survival check instead of a Craft (alchemy) check to create a single dose of scent cloak (Ultimate Equipment ''105) without paying any cost for raw materials. Any scent cloak created using this method must be used within 24 hours, or it becomes inert. * '''Slithering Stride': You were raised as a forest trapper, and are adept at moving quickly through underbrush. For 3 rounds per day, you can move through light or heavy undergrowth at full speed. This ability doesn’t work in terrain that has been magically manipulated to impede motion. Red-scaled Kobolds''' ' Like the ruthless red chromatic dragons they esteem, red kobolds respect destructive power and little else. The most widely recognized of their race, red-scaled kobolds are notoriously menacing. * '''Firebug': Like the red dragons that inspire your tribe, you’re blessed with a small spark of incendiary magic. You are able to cast spark ''three times per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level is equal to your character level. This spell-like ability’s save DC is Intelligence-based. * '''Fire-Tongued': The sorcerers of your tribe are adept at summoning and binding outsiders from the Elemental Plane of Fire. In order to communicate with their thralls, many in your tribe learned the rudiments of the outsiders’ language. In addition to speaking Draconic, you begin play with the ability to speak Ignan. * Heat Fortitude: You grew up close to sulfurous volcanic vents, which steeled you against heat dangers. You gain a +4 trait bonus on Fortitude saving throws against nonlethal damage from heat. * Smoke Resistant: You’ve spent so much of your life around fires that smoke no longer affects you the way it does other creatures. Your vision isn’t impaired by nonmagical smoke, and you gain a +5 trait bonus on Fortitude saves to avoid coughing and choking because of smoke inhalation (Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook ''426). This trait confers no benefits against magically created smoke, such as that produced by ''pyrotechnics. White-scaled Kobolds''' ' White kobolds inhabit the frozen reaches of Golarion, raiding across icy tundra and glacial expanses. Though not as hearty as red or green kobolds, they are well adapted to their environments. * '''Cold Fortitude': The perpetually chilly environment of your youth made you exceptionally resilient in arctic climes. You gain a +4 trait bonus on Fortitude saving throws against nonlethal cold damage. * Frost Spitter: The icy breath of a white dragon fills your lungs. Once per day, you can quickly exhale to produce a frigid cloud of dense fog that quickly sinks to the ground. This freezing mist covers a 10-foot-square area with slippery ice that’s as difficult to traverse as an ice sheet (Core Rulebook ''430). * '''Icy Mementos': As a parting gift, the shaman of your tribe gave you an alchemical concoction as a reminder of your icy home. You begin play with three bottles of liquid ice (Ultimate Equipment ''108). These don’t count against your starting character wealth. * '''Skater’s Balance': You grew up stalking across the frozen pools of water that dot your tribe’s Darklands home. You don’t need to spend extra movement to enter a square of an ice sheet (Core Rulebook ''430), and the DCs of your Acrobatics checks on ice sheets don’t increase by 5. Rare scale colors' ' Though the majority of kobolds exhibit one of the five major chromatic colors, occasionally individuals emerge with alternate pigmentations, with the most common being purple, orange, and yellow. Those who possess the rarer colors described below are discriminated against by their homogeneous tribe-mates, but these colors do have unique benefits. In addition to the attested colorations listed below, translucent-scaled kobolds are rumored to exist, but these “ghost kobolds” haven’t been encountered in centuries. * '''Carnation Scales': Though your light pink scales made you the subject of ridicule by your tribe, you can adapt to more environments than they can. You gain a +1 bonus on Survival checks, and Survival is always a class skill for you. Most kobolds with carnation scales also have the day raider alternate racial trait (see page 7). * Golden Scales: Your distinctive golden scales strongly ref lect the light, making other kobolds mistrust you, but aboveground races favor you. You take a –1 penalty on Bluff checks and Diplomacy checks when dealing with other kobolds, but a +2 bonus on Bluff checks and Diplomacy checks when dealing with non-reptilian humanoids. * Purple Scales: Your outlandish purple scales made you an outcast from your tribe and forced you to survive in isolation at the edges of kobold society. While wandering alone through the Darklands, you contacted several other underground races and expanded your linguistic repertoire. In addition to speaking Draconic, you begin play with the ability to speak one of the following: Aklo, Dwarven, Goblin, or Undercommon. Sources OGL Section 15 — Copyright Notice ''Pathfinder Player Companion: Kobolds of Golarion ''© 2013, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Tork Shaw, Mat Smith, and Jerome Virnich. :) Category:Non-Player Races Category:Kobold Category:The World Category:World Category:Non-Player Races of Phaeselis Category:Kobolds of Golarion Category:Pathfinder Player Companion Category:Sourcebooks